Right in the Sheath
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Humpty Alexander Dumpty, an old foe of Puss, has a plan but in order for it to proceed he needs the famous cat out of the picture for THREE days but…is three days enough or is it too long for those waiting? Puss in Boots x Kitty So


**Author's Note: AU of the movie I suppose. May or may not continue? **

**Summary: Humpty Alexander Dumpty, an old foe of Puss has a plan but in order for it to proceed he needs the famous cat out of the picture for THREE days but…is three days enough or is it too long for those waiting?**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Right in the Sheath: A Kitty Soft Paws and Puss in Boots fic._

"After him!" A guard pointed.

"He went this way!" Another one pointed in the same direction.

"No he went there!" A third pointed in the exact opposite direction.

Puss chuckled to himself quietly. What fools. He was _right _over their heads. Literally! RIGHT over their heads! They did not even notice him!

As the men with swords and armor ran off in the way they thought he ran, the charming cat landed with a click of his heels where they were once standing.

Puss shook his head. "Idiotas." He tsked as he drank the shot glass of leche he'd had in one paw down. Wiping away his milk mustache with one paw, he flung the glass away with the other. It landed expertly spinning and not shattered on a nearby crate.

He sighed. The life of an outlaw. You got run out of bars or almost captured in just about every one you visited.

It was a shame.

Being in public was a thing of the past. He could never show his face in daylight and even barely at night. Which was also a shame because really…he was a very good looking gato. (cat)

He shrugged as he patted his trustworthy sword. Oh well. What could he do? It was not like he could clear his name overnight. It was impossible…and with his record? Pah!

Perhaps it could be done. Perhaps he could stop running _day _and _night._ Maybe one day he could meet good people that didn't want to turn him in to prison wherever he turned. And...maybe one day he could settle down and have a sturdy love.

But that was a mere fantasy or better yet a fairy tale. The famous Puss in Boots? Cleared of his name? Allowed to live a normal life? Pah!

He could never…

And besides…

_He had gotten used to the dark side of things. _

"Ha!" Puss jumped up on a crate and then a next, continuing this until he was up to the roof of an old building.

The same group of men from before ran into the ally way, looking left and right.

The owner of the bar that was with them threw down their apron in anger, crying out to the night sky as if the cat would hear him. "YOU WILL BE CAUGHT PUSS IN BOOTS! AND THEN WHAT WILL YOU DO? HAHA! YOU ARE JUST A CAT! NOTHING ELSE!"

A guard put a hand on the owner's shoulder only for it to be thrown off as the angered man stomped back to his bar.

Soon the guards dispersed back to their watch positions for the night, the search being over. For now.

Puss adjusted his hat and disappeared into the night for another night of hiding. He had to get out of town soon, perhaps in a few days to his next location. He would have to find a new city, one that didn't know his name preferably. Perhaps then he would have his freedom for a little bit more.

He would need to find work. It would not be easy.

"Aye aye aye…" Puss shook his head as he looked over the whole city in the night. Where could he stay? Where would he be safe from the restless guards? Where-

"_Meow." _

"Que?" Puss turned his head to a nearby window sill where a- hmhm –_very _beautiful feline female was licking her paws.

She was pure white and pristine, she was so delectable. She…she would do.

The female cat finished up her cat bath and hopped back into her window.

Puss had a fire in his eyes, a desiring look as he used some hung out clothes on a clothing line to glide across to that same window sill. He entered the house coolly. What could he say? He was a lover…and tonight this beauty would have a night to remember him by forever. She _would _scream his name into the dark.

"_Meow."_


End file.
